lego_champion_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Skins
This is the list of all skins in the game. The skins are divided into four categories, Recolors, Direct Purchase, Exclusive and Limited. *All skins are lined up by release date- Skins 'Recolors' *All recolors cost 8500 Studs or 50 Gold Bricks . Ava (Feral).png|Feral Ava Balli (Mountain King).png|Mountain King Balli Chang (Regal).png|Regal Chang Dain (Anarchist).png|Anarchist Dain Dimitri (Sand).png|Sand Dimitri Ghost (Malice).png|Malice Ghost Hera (Defender).png|Defender Hera Jo Tsuoyi (Avenger).png|Avenger Jo Tsuoyi Maw (Carnage).png|Carnage Maw Maxina (Wraith).png|Wraith Maxina Nefira (Royal).png|Royal Nefira Nicolai (Striker).png|Striker Nicolai Red Son (Scion).png|Scion Red Son Shelly (Sheriff).png|Sheriff Shelly Timorius (Conqueror).png|Conqueror Timorius Syco (Trickster).png|Trickster Syco Tanya (Mechanic).png|Mechanic Tanya Ellion (Supreme).png|Supreme Ellion Olnea (Haven).png|Haven Olnea Sorem (Cerulean).png|Cerulean Sorem Alice (Valhalla).png|Valhalla Alice Lerus (Hoplite).png|Hoplite Lerus Syndrea (Midnight).png|Midnight Syndrea Rex (Nebula).png|Nebula Rex Zoran (Jinn).png|Jinn Zoran Nada (Oasis).png|Oasis Nada Gyle (Aluminium).png|Aluminium Gyle Jang (Ash).png|Ash Jang Kyla (Azure).png|Azure Kyla Aquos (Lemurian).png|Lemurian Aquos Glinda (Wisp).png|Wisp Glinda Rhea (Abyss).png|Abyss Rhea Charow (Virulent).png|Virulent Charow Feng (Mistral).png|Mistral Feng Gabriel (Victor).png|Victor Gabriel Pamela (Chemist).png|Chemist Pamela Mason (Virtuoso).png|Virtuoso Mason Taryn (Hornet).png|Hornet Taryn Kim (Absolute Zero).png|Absolute Zero Kim Iroh (Mentor).png|Mentor Iroh Lyus (Marauder).png|Marauder Lyus Sam (Protagonist).png|Protagonist Sam Ivan (Commando).png|Commando Ivan Quinn (Elite).png|Elite Quinn Thatch (Redbeard).png|Redbeard Thatch Layla (Zealot).png|Zealot Layla Mister Cain (Loa).png|Loa Mister Cain Erin (Guitarist).png|Guitarist Erin Vladimir (Count).png|Count Vladimir Bernadette (Mobster).png|Mobster Bernadette Ganiah (Strider).png|Strider Ganiah Manasa (Gorgon).png|Gorgon Manasa Jack (Digger).png|Digger Jack Sandro (Suzerain).png|Suzerain Sandro Elenor (Gatekeeper).png|Gatekeeper Elenor Natalia (Supersonic).png|Supersonic Natalia Arthur (Avalon).png|Avalon Arthur Vexa (Inquisitor).png|Inquisitor Vexa Zhandra (Night Owl).png|Night Owl Zhandra Telos (Hierarch).png|Hierarch Telos Yuno (Equinox).png|Equinox Yuno Executioner (Sulfur).png|Sulfur Executioner Rowan (Seer).png|Seer Rowan Pestan (Plague).png|Plague Pestan Erwin (Luminescent).png|Luminescent Erwin Morrow (Revenant).png|Revenant Morrow Mia (Pupil).png|Pupil Mia Owen (Sharpshooter).png|Sharpshooter Owen 'Direct Purchase' *All direct purchase skins cost 250 Gold Bricks . Dain (Punk).png|Punk Dain Red Son (Monarch).png|Monarch Red Son Balli (Evil).png|Evil Balli Jo Tsuoyi (Ninja).png|Ninja Jo Tsuoyi Syco (Clown).png|Clown Syco Timorius (Viking).png|Viking Timorius Shelly (Outlaw).png|Outlaw Shelly Tanya (Technician).png|Technician Tanya Ghost (Gladiator).png|Gladiator Ghost Ellion (Young).png|Young Ellion Ava (Thief).png|Thief Ava Nicolai (Football).png|Football Nicolai Maw (Wasteland).png|Wasteland Maw Olnea (Archangel).png|Archangel Olnea Dimitri (Zero Hour).png|Zero Hour Dimitri Maxina (Shogun of Sorrow).png|Shogun of Sorrow Maxina Sorem (Nevermore).png|Nevermore Sorem Hera (Militant).png|Militant Hera Lerus (Tribal).png|Tribal Lerus Syco (Magician).png|Magician Syco Alice (Warrior).png|Warrior Alice Jo Tsuoyi (Jade Shinobi).png|Jade Shinobi Jo Tsuoyi Syndrea (Iron Fists).png|Iron Fists Syndrea Maw (Fallen Barbarian).png|Fallen Barbarian Maw Red Son (Desert Warrior).png|Desert Warrior Red Son Olnea (Mecha).png|Mecha Olnea Rex (Classic Space).png|Classic Space Rex Tanya (Bricksburg).png|Bricksburg Tanya Dain (Caveman).png|Caveman Dain Hera (Blacktron).png|Blacktron Hera Ava (Aztec).png|Aztec Ava Maxina (Liberty).png|Liberty Maxina Timorius (Minotaur).png|Minotaur Timorius Jo Tsuoyi (Cheerleader).png|Cheerleader Jo Tsuoyi Syndrea (Boxer).png|Boxer Syndrea Gyle (Galactic Slayer).png|Galactic Slayer Gyle Jang (Samurai).png|Samurai Jang Nada (Hockey Player).png|Hockey Player Nada Balli (Biker).png|Biker Balli Alice (Battle Goddess).png|Battle Goddess Alice Ellion (Pajameon).png|Pajameon Ellion Dimitri (Formal).png|Formal Dimitri Kyla (Funland).png|Funland Kyla Aquos (Ocean King).png|Ocean King Aquos Chang (Bounty Hunter).png|Bounty Hunter Chang Shelly (Intergalactic).png|Intergalactic Shelly Glinda (Wicked).png|Wicked Glinda Rex (Daredevil).png|Daredevil Rex Olnea (Gargoyle).png|Gargoyle Olnea Dain (Archeologist).png|Archeologist Dain Dimitri (Robo-Medic).png|Robo-Medic Dimitri Feng (Kimono).png|Kimono Feng Ellion (Chief).png|Chief Ellion Hera (Officer).png|Officer Hera Syco (Mime).png|Mime Syco Gabriel (Medieval Lancer).png|Medieval Lancer Gabriel Mason (Derby).png|Derby Mason Pamela (Young).png|Young Pamela 'Exclusive' *All exclusive skins can be obtained via promotion, bundle, event or Loot Chest. **During an event, exclusive event skins can be purchased for 200 Gold Bricks . Chang (Captain).png|Captain Chang Unlocking: Purchase the Starter Pack Dimitri (Motherland).png|Motherland Dimitri Unlocking: Purchase the Patriotic Bundle Shelly (Patriotic).png|Patriotic Shelly Unlocking: Purchase the Patriotic Bundle Zoran (Warlord).png|Warlord Zoran Unlocking: Purchase the Desert Quest Bundle Nicolai (Lifeguard).png|Lifeguard Nicolai Unlocking: Purchase during the Beach Arena Event Sorem (Deep Sea).png|Deep Sea Sorem Unlocking: Purchase during the Beach Arena Event Tanya (Hula Dancer).png|Hula Dancer Tanya Unlocking: Purchase during the Beach Arena Event Red Son (Surfer).png|Surfer Red Son Unlocking: Purchase during the Beach Arena Event Lerus (Tiki).png|Tiki Lerus Unlocking: Purchase during the Beach Arena Event Nefira (Swimming Champion).png|Swimming Champion Nefira Unlocking: Purchase during the Beach Arena Event Maw (Vampire).png|Vampire Maw Unlocking: Purchase during the Hallow's Fright Event Maxina (Apparition).png|Apparition Maxina Unlocking: Purchase during the Hallow's Fright Event Zoran (Skeleton).png|Skeleton Zoran Unlocking: Purchase during the Hallow's Fright Event Ghost (Jack-o'-Lantern).png|Jack-o'-Lantern Ghost Unlocking: Purchase during the Hallow's Fright Event Olnea (Possessed).png|Possessed Olnea Unlocking: Purchase during the Hallow's Fright Event Sorem (Grim Reaper).png|Grim Reaper Sorem Unlocking: Purchase during the Hallow's Fright Event Rhea (Witch).png|Witch Rhea Unlocking: Purchase during the Hallow's Fright Event Shelly (Monster Hunter).png|Monster Hunter Shelly Unlocking: Purchase during the Hallow's Fright Event Timorius (Butcher).png|Butcher Timorius Unlocking: Purchase during the Hallow's Fright Event Balli (Santa).png|Santa Balli Unlocking: Purchase during the Holiday Wonderland Event Dain (Yeti).png|Yeti Dain Unlocking: Purchase during the Holiday Wonderland Event Jo Tsuoyi (Skier).png|Skier Jo Tsuoyi Unlocking: Purchase during the Holiday Wonderland Event Ava (Eskimo).png|Arctic Hunter Ava Unlocking: Purchase during the Holiday Wonderland Event Kyla (Ice Skater).png|Ice Skater Kyla Unlocking: Purchase during the Holiday Wonderland Event Timorius (Lumberjack).png|Lumberjack Timorius Unlocking: Purchase during the Holiday Wonderland Event Jang (Gingerbread).png|Gingerbread Jang Unlocking: Purchase during the Holiday Wonderland Event Nada (Snowboarder).png|Snowboarder Nada Unlocking: Purchase during the Holiday Wonderland Event Gyle (Santa's Helper).png|Santa's Helper Gyle Unlocking: Purchase during the Holiday Wonderland Event Gabriel (Pigsy).png|Pigsy Gabriel Olnea (Angel of Love).png|Angel of Love Olnea 'Limited' *All limited items can be obtained via promotion or special event. Nefira (Titan).png|Titan Nefira Unlocking: Reach LVL 20 during Closed Beta Ellion (Totally Disco).png|Totally Disco Ellion Unlocking: Purchase every skin from the 2018 Beach Arena Event Ghost (Swashbuckler).png|Swashbuckler Ghost Unlocking: Reach LVL 30 during Open Beta Charow (Mummy).png|Mummy Charow Unlocking: Purchase every skin from the 2018 Hallow's Fright Event Glinda (Ice Queen).png|Ice Queen Glinda Unlocking: Purchase every skin from the 2018 Holiday Wonderland Event Category:Other